


I can see you...

by Aurora313



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora313/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mesa was aware when she landed in Alad V's hands...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see you...

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I ranked this incorrectly, but one cannot be too cautious, yes?

A long sleep was promised. Or perhaps forced upon us...

When the creators had lost they had hidden us away, or were we abandoned? Thought too powerful to control by the ones who we once called masters? Perhaps it no longer matters. Though in the darkness, those thoughts would surely drive me to madness. So, in this still I search for something, a beacon for which my sanity can remain even as the test of time blurs the edges of my recollection.

… She was called 'Mesa'. The original of my kind was called that. The name rang true in my mind. Perhaps I will call myself that as well.

I shall call myself that.

I am Mesa.

Once called the Vagabond… the wandering gunman, the vigilante… Pride fills my core. I am tied to no one. Loyal only to myself and the thrill of the hunt. Loyal only to making the game more fun...

In my mind, it is reinforced. In my mind, those would ring true and I take comfort, even if these are the only things that will remain clear in a fog that grips my being.

There are images in my brain that I cannot push back anymore. It has been many years since we were sent to sleep. Many years of dark memories. Shapes haunting the edges of my unconscious. Though I know these as my enemies, I cannot make out detail. Just masses of black and grey, lumbering, advancing, overpowering. Wielding weapons my mind cannot fathom, but they inspire no fear in my eyes.

It matters not. My guns tear them apart as fast as they come. My reflexes, my trigger finger, my eyes and my pistols. All aligned in a lethally beautiful display of ballistic power. A glorious culmination of skill, engineering and pure instinct that felled any opposition.

Even in my defiance, I had lost the battle. Though I had wanted to submit to my fate, spitting defiance, you rescued me, sister. A beautiful display of song and serenity I had not witnessed before in my short existence.

I see you now. In the haze of red, twisted flesh and infection. I can see you now, even with the feral domination permeating from every inch of my mind, demanding I submit to its will. Its a slithering sickness that wraps its tendrils around my mind, body and soul. Breaking apart the very core of me. Even in this illness, I see you now sister. Even after that creature that barely looked human tore this body apart, I can still see you. My body runs to you, wanting to destroy an enemy of the creature I am now forced to call 'master', while the lingering essence left inside wishes you to destroy me instead.

I remember you sister. Before, when you were pure, and beautiful and noble and _whole_. Now, you are a twisted, furious shell of your former self. Corrupted into something sick and wrong, as I had been. Your beautiful songs of glory and valour had now become cries of anguish and pain. Your form had once been pristine and strong, now it had become twisted and flayed. Unnatural bolts and torn armour revealed the hateful entity fate had turned you into.

I am a gunslinger, sister. I know you are a warrior, brutal and personal, and I shoot you. Forced to by the foulness within me. Each bullet finds its mark, as I expected it to, but I know you are strong sister. You withstand them as I expected you to, and a mighty screech fills the air. Lights rip forth from your claws and the remains of my Tenno heart is filled with joy and relief. I know now that the battle is finished. My bullets will not harm you, for they cannot. Your mind is honed on a single purpose; Destroying me. My guns are broken, warped and shattered by your strength, and I know you will help me.

Please sister. In the midst of this madness that consumes the both of us, I beg of you to remember me. I beg of you to release me... Rescue me. Like you had done before. When your cries of rage were songs of valour. With this savage rage, Save me. Know that my heart as a Tenno will live on. As the laughing one before me, my legacy shall be redeemed by the hearts and minds of others.

Fret not as you destroy this shell, my sister. For now, my heart will belong to you.

My name is Mesa…

No…

My name _was_ Mesa.

Now, it is _monster_ …

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a practice to get back into fanfiction. I'm new... ish to Warframe and I felt terrible about the fate of the infested Mesa, especially since she's becomes my favourite frame to pilot. If it was unclear, the Warframe that I used to defeat her was Valkyr (for karmatic reasons). While she was 'created' in a Corpus lab, I do believe Valkyr's form was present during the Old War, but she was something else. Perhaps 'Valkyria' instead? As she was flayed, so too was her name to represent her new nature?
> 
> In making this, I asked myself 'What if Mesa was aware of herself'? And it spawned this. A tortured trapped soul, yearning for salvation through her own destruction. Rate and review, and hope you had fun reading. :)


End file.
